Murder in Fall River, Massachusetts
by Blood-Thirsty-Goth
Summary: Rayne, Nayelli,and Kori are the daughters of three of TNA's biggest icons. What happens when TNA goes on a trip that might be the death of them. Will they survive.Slash involved.X-Over with MCR. Homicide/OC Petey Williams/OC Raven/OC/Gerard
1. The Beginning

**I am using my OC's for this story. Nayelli is part of TNA instead of WWE and Rayne is still the icon's daughter. Although they have issues because she's with the MEM this time. She hates everyone except her father and Kevin. Oh by the way there is slash going on with Kevin and Sting. This has NOTHING to do with The Daughter of The Icon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Rayne, Nayelli, and Kory.**

_**Kory's P.O.V.**_

I gasped for air in cold sweat as I awoke from my "nightmare". I looked down at my shaky hands. _"Oh God....who was that....what was that.....?"_ I whispered to myself quietly not wanting to wake my roommate up. I fell back quietly onto my bed and looked at the clock. 5:00 A.M. _"I have a very bad feeling about this trip today..."_ I thought slowly falling back into slumber.

_**Rayne's P.O.V.**_

I awoke to pounding on my door. "Goddammit." I swore. I said a couple of more curse words on the way to the door. I opened it angrily. There stood Nayelli. "Nayelli.....do you have any idea what time it is?" I asked through gritted teeth. "Uh...it's..." She looked at her watch. " It's 6:30." she said smiling. I sighed calming down. "What do you want Nayelli?" "I was sent to wake you up. We're leaving in an hour." she replied walking in. My eyes widened. "Are you serious!?" She nodded yes. "Crap!" I said picking my clothes off the floor and stuffing them into my suitcase. After what felt like a few seconds I looked at Nayelli. "Nayelli what time is it?" "6:57" "Holy crap! Let's go!" I said grabbing her arm. "Waaaaaah" she said as I pulled her along.

When we walked down to the lobby we saw Kory all shaky and scared. "Hey Kore what's up?" I asked sitting next to her on the small bench. She looked at me and said, "I don't want to go on this trip...I.... Somethings' gonna happen I just know it!" she cried. I looked at her with pity. She has the same problems with visions as I do. Except she just started getting her visions. "Hey don't worry I'll be there for you. Same with Nayelli." I looked at Nayelli. She nodded. "Yeah, we're friends till' the end remember?" Kory smiled a little bit and replied, "Yeah..." "Good. Hugs!" cried Nayelli. I went wide eyed "What! Nayelli n-" She pulled me into the group hug. "Ahh! Nayelli let me go!" I said trying to get out of the hug. I was finally freed. "Rayne! Come here now!" yelled the voice of Kurt. "Aw crap. See you guys. I have to go see what chrome dome wants." I said walking away. I heard them laugh at the comment. "What do you want Kurt?" I asked glaring at the mafia. "What are you doing hanging with the enemy!?" he yelled. Not too loud but pretty loud. "The "enemy" just so happens to be two of my best friends! Which is something you'll never have!" I spat back at him. "Why you little-" "Kurt! Leave her alone. Rayne..." said my father. I glared at him. "Cool it. Understand?" " Yes sir." I mumbled still glaring at Kurt.

My dad smiled a little bit and told the other members of the mafia that we'll meet them at the bus and we walked off. "Why do you hang out with them dad?" I asked like a little kid. He chuckled and said, "Because Kevin's in the group." "Besides Kevin, how can you stand..._them_?" I asked. He put his arm around my shoulders and smiled. "Honestly, I'm about to knock Kurt's head off with my bat." he said looking at me. I laughed a little bit. "Good. He deserves it." I said. "Well anyway you want to go get breakfast or something before we have to endure the ride with...as you would say chrome dome." I laughed then quieted. "Can Kevin come too?" I asked sounding like a little girl again. He chuckled and called Kevin over. "Hey Kev you wanna join us for breakfast?" "Sure. I love spending time with my two most favorite people in the world." "What about Nayelli? She'll be upset that her own father forgot about her." "Of course. How could I forget. Is she joining us?" he asked. I looked at Nayelli

She looked back and shook her head no. "I'll stay with Kory. See you guys when you get back." she said. We shrugged and walked off to the cafe in the hotel.

_**Tell me what you think? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	2. Old Friends

_**I apologize for not updating sooner, but I was depressed and had to study for tests.**_

___**But now I'm back and ready to update. I am having Gerard, Mikey, and Frankie form MCR **____**tossed in here. Here is Ch. 2.**_

___**Disclaimer: I do not own anything used in this story except Rayne, Nayelli, and Kori. I **____**unfortunately do not own Gerard. **_

___**Rayne's P.O.V.**_

While we were eating and talking, I noticed something from the corner of my eye. Was it who I thought it was. I was. "Oh my God you asshole! What the hell are you doing here!?" I yelled confusing my father and Kevin. The man turned around. " Rayne?" he asked. I got up and smacked him in the back of the head getting and 'ow' out of the man. "Gerard Arthur Way why didn't you tell me you were coming to town!?" I demanded. "Well I thought I would surprise you. Apparently I did." he said grinning. I glared playfully at him. I then smiled and hugged him. "How are you Gee?" I asked letting him go. "I'm good. You?" "Eh stressed out but what else is new." I joked. "Rayne? Aren't you going to introduce your old man?" asked my dad. "Gerard this is my old man and the man over here is my step father." I said as both of them got up.

"Hi I'm Steve and this is Kevin over here." said my father. "Hello." said Kevin. "Hello." replied Gee. "Dad. Gerard is the guy I've been telling you about." "Oh yeah. Now I remember." he replied. I turned to Gerard. "Hey where is....""_**Rayne Marie Borden!**_" yelled a voice. I turned to see Frank and Mikey. "Princess Frankie!" I yelled back at him. I ran over to him and jumped in hi arms and kissed him on the cheek. I bent my head backwards to look at the shy man. "Mikey!" I moved my arms and pulled him into a hug. "Hey Raye-Raye." he replied. "Oh so Frankie gets a kiss and Mikey gets a hug but I get a hit to the back of my head?" Gerard said pouting. "Aw you know I love you too Gee." I said getting out of Frankie's arms and letting go of Mikey. "Princess Frankie, Mikey this is my dad and step dad." I said introducing them. "Princess?" asked Kevin. "Yeah long story." said Frank. " Anyway, how long are you gonna be here?" I asked. "Actually, I we're leaving in several minutes." replied Gerard. "Same here." "Where you guys going?" asked Mikey. " Um... .Fall River, Massachusetts." I replied. "Cool! That's where we're going to next!" yelled Frank. "Ow! Frank!" whined Mikey. "Oops sorry." I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Cool. Maybe we can hang out over there and-" "Steve! Kevin! Grab the girl and let's go!" yelled Kurt. "Son of a bitch..." I mumbled. "Hey well don't worry. We can hang out when we get there. Call me when you get there okay?" I nodded my head and hugged each of them. "Bye guys!" I said walking off.

_**Okay tell me what you think! Read and Review! That is VERY important!**_


	3. Together again?

_**Dani: I know, I know. It's been forever since I last updated, but my life's in total chaos right now.....so I'm sorry.**_

_**Stingmuse: It's okay we forgive you.**_

_**Dani: I was talking to the readers!**_

_**Stingmuse: T-T**_

_**Dani: Sorry....It's just you guys have not been bugging me to write when I had free time when I asked you to! *gives Stingmuse a cookie.***_

_**Stingmuse: Yay!**_

_**Kurtmuse: Why don't I get a cookie?**_

_**Dani: You spit in his face...and I didn't yell at you. Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in thi**_**s story except Rayne, Nayelli, and Kody.**

_**Rayne's P.O.V.**_

"Why are we getting on the bus now?" I asked as we headed to the bus. "Because the mafia needs to sit together. Instead of being separated. If we get on before those punks get on it that won't happen." replied Kurt. That's when I stopped walking. "Kurt...you're such a fucking hypocrite." I said. The entire mafia turned around. "What are you talking about?" asked the entire mafia. "Okay...you know how you guys say that those people insult _your _generation? Well that makes you guys hypocrites since your insulting _my _generation!" I say glaring at all of them except my dad. My dad silently agreed with me knowing I was right.

Before Kurt could respond, Nelson and Shawn came up. "Hey are you guys insulting our little hermana?" asked Nelson who was about to get in Kurt's face. "Hey Raye-Raye, you okay?" asked Shawn. "I glared at the mafia and said, "Yeah I'm fine. Just pissed off that I'm surrounded by hypocrites. Anyway let's go. They're not worth it." I said walking away. Nelson gave a final glare at them and followed. "So how have you been Rayne? It's been Para siempre, since we hung out like we used to." commented Shawn. I sighed and said, "I've been better. I hate those sons of a-" "Whoa! Hold up there Hermana. Even your old man?" asked Nelson. I shook my head. "No Just Kurt and Booker....and somwhat Scott." I replied thinking of the man I thought of as an uncle. "What about Sharmell?" asked Shawn. "Sharmell's okay I guess. She actually is somewhat understanding. Especailly when I'm on my period and I'm all moody."

"Hey you know Scott is back?" asked Shawn changing the subject. "Scott Levy aka Raven?" I asked shocked. "Yeah except he doesn't want to be called Scott anymore. Just Raven." he replied. "Cool. So why are you telling me this." I asked. Shawn and Nelson looked at each other. Shawn was the only one who knew about my crush on Scott. "You didn't..." "Sorry chica. Had to. He forced it out of me." he said pointing at Nelson. "Dammit..." I mumbled glaring at Nelson who just smiled. I grabbed him by the collar and whispered evily, "You tell _anyone_.....especially Scott....I'll kill you hermano." I then let him go. I then noticed something from the corner of my eye. A dark shadow went into the alley. "Hey I'll meet you guys on the bus. Okay?" They looked at each other and nodded. "Okay.....but you're sitting next to me on the bus!" yelled Nelson as they walked away. I quickly walked into the alley,only to be pushed into the wall hands pinning me to the wall. "It's been too long Rayne." said a voice. "Scott...er sorry Raven," I said, "yeah it has been." I took a look at Raven. He was a little bit bigger then the last time I saw him. He came closer to my face and whispered, "Still beautiful." I blushed slightly at the comment. "Raven....." I whispered. He came closer and kissed me. I kissed back. After what seemed like an eternity we broke apart. I hugged him. "I've missed you." I whispered into his chest. He hugged back. "I've missed you too. That's why I came back.....I came back for you."

_**Dani: Love that was once torn apart is brought back together by fate. Although what will dear old daddy say about it? That is if he finds out. Will he find out? Review please!**_

_**Stingmuse: KURT STOLE MY COOKIE!**_

_**Dani: -_-; You just ruined the mood Steve.....**_


	4. A new attitude and lusting thoughts

_**Dani: Okay here is the next chapter since I'm very happy today. I retained my NBD Extreme Championship. So I decided to update tonight.**_

_**Stingmuse: Congratulations.**_

_**Dani: Thanks. Well on with the story. Oh and I do not own anything used in this story except Rayne, Nayelli, and Kory....I wished I owned Raven....*sad***_

_**Rayne's P.O.V.**_

"You came back for me?" I asked looking at him unsure. He kissed me softly on the lips. "Of course. You're the only reason I came back into this business. You kept me going since the day I met you." he said. "That long?" He nodded his head yes. "Oh God Raven...I missed you....I've been so lonely without you....I went into a depression the day you left." I said hugging him tighter. "Well...I'm here now...so you'll never be lonely again." he replied before kissing me again. This time more passionately. I moaned. We continued this until a certain asshole called for me. "Rayne!"

We broke the kiss and I sighed as Raven raised his eyebrow. "You're hanging with Kurt now? I thought you hated him?" "I do...long story tell you later." I said before kissing him again and walking off to meet the mafia. "Where the hell were you!?" yelled an angry Kurt. "First, quit treating me like I'm a child chrome dome and second it's none of you're business. It's my life. Not yours!" I snapped back shocking the entire mafia. " Now if you don't mind I'm going to sit with _my_ family." I said walking off.

"My dad is so gonna kick my ass." I said sitting next to Nelson and Shawn. "Why? What did you do Rayne Marie Borden?" asked Shawn. " I told Kurt off with my old attitude." I replied. "You caught up with Raven didn't you?" asked Nelson. They both knew my past with Scott and whenever I spent time with him and someone pissed me off after...I got a dark attitude and and told people off. Even my dad. Which confused him greatly. "Yeah I did." I said as the mafia sat next to or behind us. "Son of a bitch....okay guys don't bring you-know-who up. Okay?" They both nodded knowing that neither of my fathers knew that I secretly dated Scott.

_**Raven's P.O.V.**_

I sighed as I got onto the bus and went to sit in the very back by myself. Not uncommon though. The psycho's always sit by themselves. I looked to where Rayne sat. _"God she's beautiful..." _I thought as I looked at ever part of her. Normally I don't stare at women, but......she's too beautiful to stop staring at. _ "God Scott...get a hold of yourself!" _I thought as I got a little hard at the sight of her. Thank God no one sat back here or else people would notice. I turned on my iPod and turned it to "Scream" by Avenged Sevenfold

_Caught up in this madness too blind to see  
Woke animal feelings in me  
Took over my sense and I lost control  
I'll taste your blood tonight_

You know I make you wanna scream  
You know I make you wanna run from me baby  
but know it's too late you've wasted all your time, yeah

Relax while you're closing your eyes to me  
So warm as I'm setting you free  
With your arms by your side there's no struggling  
Pleasure's all mine this time

You know I make you wanna scream  
You know I make you wanna run from me baby  
but know it's too late you've wasted all your time

Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring  
Cover me, unwanted clemency  
Scream till there's silence  
Scream while there's life left, vanishing  
Scream from the pleasure unmask your desire  
perishing

We've all had a time where we've lost control  
We've all had our time to grow  
I'm hoping I'm wrong but I know I'm right  
I'll hunt again one night

You know I make you wanna scream  
You know I make you wanna run from me baby  
but know it's too late you've wasted all your time

Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring  
Cover me, unwanted clemency  
Scream till there's silence  
Scream while there's life left, vanishing  
Scream from the pleasure unmask your desire  
perishing

Some live repressing their instinctive feelings  
Protest the way we're built don't point the blame on me

Scream, Scream, Scream the way you would  
if I ravaged your body  
Scream, Scream, Scream the way you would  
if I ravaged your mind

Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring  
Cover me, unwanted clemency  
Scream till there's silence  
Scream while there's life left, vanishing  
Scream from the pleasure unmask your desire  
perishing 

"_Oh God...I need her....tonight...."_ I thought as the bus started to move.

_**Dani: Uh-oh Raven is having dirty thoughts.....what's gonna happen? Warning: There will be a sex scene in the next chapter. So I'm warning you ahead of time. REVIEWS!? **_


	5. Rooming with the Raven

_**Dani: Hey Hey everybody! I decided to update yet another story tonight while I have the chance. I know I should work on The Daughter of The Icon, but I want to update the one I'm having a roll on right now. That...and I'm impatient to get this story closer to the murders and stuff. So anyway... I would like to thank coolchic79260 and WoJo4EVER and blackwings724.**_

_**Ravenmuse: Am I in this chapter?**_

_**Dani: Of course.**_

_**Stingmuse: Am I?**_

_**Dani: Yes.**_

_**Nayelli: Am I in this chapter?**_

_**Dani: Yes.**_

_**Nayelli: COOL!**_

_**Dani:WARNING:SEX SCENE AHEAD!!! Disclaimer: I do not own anything used in this story except Rayne, Nayelli, and Kori.**_

_**Rayne's P.O.V.**_

"Finally! We're off the bus!" yelled Nayelli who fell to her knees and raised her arms in triumph as soon as we got into the hotel getting weird looks from people. "Dramatic much?" asked Kori. She looked at her and then to me and then back at Kori. "Nope..well...maybe just a little." "A little?" we asked. Nayelli laughed and got up. "Yeah....oh hey Rayne are you rooming with someone?" she asked. "Uh well...." "She's rooming with me." said a voice from behind me. I turned around to see Scott. Nayelli and Kori just smiled. I chuckled nervously and grabbed Scott by the arm. "Uh I need to talk to him privately....be right back." I said dragging Scott along with me.

"Are you crazy?!? If my dad finds out we'll be royally screwed! You are aware of that right?" I snapped at him as soon as we walked into the room he was staying in. "What happened to the I-could-care-less attitude?" he asked looking smug. "......I have it still.... but my dad has been keeping a closer eye on me since I was forced into the MEM." "Why" "Well because....I don't exactly know.....Aw you know what screw it! Fine I'll room with you!" I said walking out into the hall and getting my bags. When I walked back in I noticed something I didn't notice before. There was one bed. _"...The bastard planned this..."_ I thought smirking. "You okay?" he asked looking at me strangely. "Huh yeah I'm fine...I'm just gonna take a shower before we go out to eat." I said walking into the bathroom.

"I think she's catching on...." I heard him whisper to himself as I shut the bathroom door. Right then and there I knew he was planning something. As I got out of the shower I heard a noise outside the door. I wrapped a towel around my body and walked out of the bathroom. As soon as I walked out I gasped as I felt arms wrap themselves around me from behind me. ""Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he said. I almost gasped as I felt his hard cock rub against me. That's when I realized he was naked.

"Raven....." "You can call me Scott you know. Well only when we're alone." he whispered before kissing my neck. I moaned a little bit as he went down my neck to my shoulder. He softly bit my shoulder. I closed my eyes at the sensation. "Mmm....Scott...." "That's my name babe...remember to scream it." he replied smirking. "Hm..I'll try..." I replied smartly. He quickly picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bed. He gently laid me down and got on top of me. I looked at his chest, and then at his apparent erection. I felt my face heat up immediately. "Hmmm....I think something needs to get removed and fast." he stated pulling at my towel. I gulped shyly as he pulled of the towel. "Oh my God..." he said. I shut my eyes tightly getting ready for rejection. "You _are definitely _beautiful." he whispered before kissing me passionately. I kissed back instead of breaking it and arguing about the beautiful thing.

He grabbed my hips and entered me quickly without breaking the kiss. I screamed out in pain and pleasure. Mostly pain. "Shh..baby are were you virgin?" he asked as he kissed me softly. All I could do was nod my head. "I'm sorry...I didn't know...well that is until now.." he said kissing my cheek. "It's alright." I replied kissing him passionately. He licked the bottom of my mouth asking for entrance . I allowed. While we were doing that, he slowly started to thrust. He broke the kiss and said, "God...you're so fucking tight!" I moaned as he started to thrust harder and faster. "Scott!" I cried as I felt my orgasm coming. "I know baby....I'm close too...." he moaned as he grabbed my breasts and started to play with them. After a couple of more hard thrusts I had my orgasm as he came into me. I cried his name as my orgasm shook my entire body. As did he. After he came, he fell on top of me while at the same time not crushing me. He slowly pulled out of me and laid next to me. He pulled me into an embrace. One that I did not want to leave. "I love you Rayne." he said. "I love you too Scott."I replied before falling into slumber.

_**Dani: So tell me what you think. REVIEWS PLEASE! NICE ONES OR I'LL GET THE MUSES TO HUNT YOU DOWN! Oh and will not. I repeat NOT update this weekend. I'm going to Wrestlemania 25. *sigh* I will be writing the chapters for this story and the others as well. Again REVIEW!!!**_


	6. The Next Day

_**Dani: mumbles Stupid...motherfucking.....**_

_**Stingmuse: What's wrong?**_

_**Dani: The Goddamn poser exposer assholes won't leave me the hell alone!**_

_**Joemuse: I'll take the Nation of Violence to them! *starts to walk off***_

_**Ravenmuse: Aren't you going to stop him?**_

_**Dani: Nope.**_

_**Stingmuse:.....I'm gonna need Joe to kill someone for me.....**_

_**Ravenmuse:.......Who?**_

_**Stingmuse:....You.....**_

_**Ravenmuse:.....WHAT!?**_

_**Dani: Well while they talk it out...or fight it out...I will say that I do not own anybody in this story except for Rayne, Nayelli, and Kori. Enjoy! **_

_**Rayne's P.O.V.**_

I woke up to the sight of Raven and his short hair in his face. _"What the hell....?"_ I thought. Then I looked down and blushed as the thought of last night came back. I carefully got out of the bed and Scott's arms which were around my waist. I yawned as I went into the bathroom. I grabbed a towel and got in thee shower. As I was taking my shower, I failed to notice someone come in. I felt arms wrap around my waist. "Hey babe." said a voice. "Holy crap!" I yelled startled. "Shh babe it's just me." said Scott. "Oh my God! Don't....._ever _do that again!" I snapped gently. He chuckled and said, "Sorry I just wanted to surprise you." "Yeah well it worked!" I replied. He pouted. "Aww does that mean I can't have a kiss?" he asked in a child like tone. "Yes, but then you have to get out so I can finish taking a shower." I said. "Aww...alright." he said kissing me before he got out.

I finished taking a shower and wrapped a towel around my body. When I walked out,Scott was no where to be seen. Instead a note was found.

_Rayne,_

_Went out with the guys (Shawn,Nelson, and Terry)_

_Be back later!_

_Love,_

_Raven_

"_Great! Now what am I gonna do....?" _ I thought to myself. Then it hit me,. Amy was in town for awhile. "I'm gonna hang with the Queen of Extreme...." I said to myself.

"Hello?" asked a voice. "Hey Amy! How are you?" "Oh my God! Rayne it's been forever since we talked last!" she said. "Yeah I know. Hey I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?" I asked. "Of course! I miss hanging out with my emo friend." she replied. "I miss hanging out with my extreme friend." I replied. "Okay so it's settled. You and me all day today!" "Can't wait." "Okay I'll come pick you up at the..." "Intercontinental Hotel." I said finishing her sentence. "Alright, pick you up in an hour." she said. "Alright bye." I said hanging up.

I got dressed in a Cradle of Filth t-shirt and looked at the clock. _"Might as well go eat breakfast...." _ I thought. That is until I heard Kurt's voice outside. _"On second thought.....I might as well stay in here for an hour." _I thought. That is until I heard a knock on the door and heard my father's voice. "Rayne? You up?" he asked. I walked to the door and opened it. "Morning." I said hugging him. "Morning sweetie. Did you sleep well?" he asked hugging me back. "Uh..yeah I did." I said. "Well I came to get you for a meeting with the mafia. We need to discuss on how to get Booker's title back." "Right now?" I asked. "Yeah." "How long is the meeting?" I asked. "Um...an hour at the latest." "Um...well I kinda have plans...." I said. I looked at Kurt and my father who gave me a look that told me that I didn't have a choice. I sighed and said, "Fine.." I closed the door and walked with them. _"God...please do me a favor and kill Kurt...." _I thought bitterly to myself.

_**Dani: Okay I keep forgetting to thank blackwings724, coolchi79260, and WoJo4EVER for reviewing my story! LOVE YOU GUYS!!**_

_**Ravenmuse: Joe isn't back yet. Should we go look for him.**_

_**Dani: Nope. Joe will come back eventually.**_

_**Kurtmuse: Unless someone left a trail of donuts somewhere.**_

_**Joemuse: What was that?**_

_**Kurtmuse: *gulp* Umm...nothing....**_

_**Joemuse: That's what I thought!**_


	7. The Trip

_**Dani: Hello! I'm back and ready to update all of my stories this weekend and week. So I will at least up 3 chapters for each story this week hopefully if nothing comes up. Cause I'm free all weekend and all week after school since I can take my laptop to school.**_

_**Stingmuse: Yeah but didn't the doctor tell you not to take the computer until your ribs and shoulder heal?**_

_**Dani: Yeah but I need to take it to do essays and stuff....more importantly....my stories. **_

_**Stingmuse: Oooh okay.**_

_**Dani: Yup. Well I would like to apologize for the long hiatus. But like I said before I'm back and ready to update. As usual...I do not own anything but Rayne, Nayelli or any of my other OC's.**_

_**Enjoy! **_

_**Rayne's P.O.V.**_

"_Finally!"_I thought as the meeting with the mafia ended. As soon as it ended "I'm Not Okay" went off. I quickly answered it without looking at the caller id, already knowing who it was. "Hey Gee."I said. "How did you know it was me?" he asked.

"By the ring tone I gave you." I replied. "Oh." was all he said. "Yup. So what's up?" I asked. "Well...I was wondering if...you uh wanted to go with me to the house of Lizzie Borden. I know how you always wanted to go to there and since we're here in town...I was wondering...if you wanted to go check this place out...?" I thought about it for a minute. "Well...I can...but I have plans....but maybe....but if my other friend can come. Is that cool?"

"Uh sure. No problem. Meet me in the lobby in five minutes. Okay?" "Alright. See you then." I said. "Alright. See ya." I hung up. I looked at the mafia. "Uh well...I'll see you guys.." I said. Kurt looked like he was bout to explode and the rest....well...screw them. Before I could leave dad and Kevin stopped me.

"Where are you going Rayne?" asked Kevin. "Uh I was going with Gerard..." I stopped as I saw the look on my dad's face. "_Just _Gerard?" he asked giving the over-protective father look. "_And_ Amy to go hang out." I said quickly. Kevin and dad looked at each other. "Well...okay but I need to talk to you when you get back alright?" he asked.

I knew he didn't like the fact that I have a guy friend. Especially...when I like him. But what he doesn't know is that I have _two _love interests. Gerard...and Scott.... "Uh sure dad. Well I'll see ya later. Bye!" I said quickly running out of the room.

As soon as I reached the lobby, I spotted Gerard. He looked at me and smiled. "Hey!" he said smiling as I walked up to him. "Hey!" I replied smiling back hugging him. "So you ready?" he asked. "Yeah I am but I have to wait for Amy and....speak of the devil." I said spotting Amy who just walked into the lobby.

"Ames! Over here!" I called. She looked in my direction and smiled. "Hey!" she said jogging over to us. "Hey! Long time no see!" I exclaimed hugging her. She hugged back. When we parted she looked at Gerard. "Who's this Raye?" she asked. I looked at Gerard. "This is Gerard. Gerard this is Amy." I said introducing them to each other.

"Hi." they said in unison. I explained to Amy what was going on and checked if she was cool with it. "Yeah sure I'm cool with it. The more the better." she said. Then she pulled me close and whispered in my ear. "That and I know that ya like him...a lot." she whispered winking. My eye twitched slightly and slightly blushed.

"Shut it." I hissed without Gee hearing. "Well...let's get going." I said to them. We left the hotel and headed for the historic house.

As we reached the house Gerard said, " Hey you know what would be cool Raye? If it turns out that this Lizzie Borden was your great something grandmother?" "Ya know...that would be cool.." I replied as we got out of the car. "Yeah! That would explain why you're such a psycho!" joked Amy. "Ha ha funny Ames." I said sticking my tongue at her.

She and Gerard just laughed as we entered the house. The tour guide had told us that we made it just in time for the last tour of the house. There were a few other people there as well. As we toured the house I began to get cold. _"Feels as if there was a dark presence in here..." _I thought and shuddered.

Gerard took note. "Are you alright?" he whispered to me. "Yeah..I'm fine." I said unsure. "Alright...if you say so." he replied. As we entered a bedroom, which the tour guide said it was the room of Lizzie Borden, I felt an evil presence in the room. I then felt dizzy...and collapsed.

_**Gerard's P.O.V.**_

I looked at Rayne and quickly caught her as she collapsed. Without anyone noticing, I tapped Amy on the arm. She looked at me then at Rayne. Her eyes widened. I mouthed to her for us to get her back to the hotel. She silently nodded and we left. When we got back to the hotel, we were very careful about letting anyone, especially her father, see her like this.

"Let's take her to my hotel room. Everyone else is out and I don't know which room she's staying in." I told Amy. "Alright." she replied. So we headed to my hotel room. Although...we didn't know we were being watched.

_**Steve's P.O.V.**_

I looked on as I saw my daughter being carried by that boy and Amy following. "What the hell...?" I looked closer and saw that Rayne was unconscious. "What did they do to her...?" I thought angrily. I looked at the boy named Gerard. I gritted my teeth and walked back to my hotel room.

"_No need in scaring them. I'll talk to Rayne when she comes to..." _I thought.

_**Dani: Well well...Stinger's getting protective now...and what happened to Rayne? Well readers...you'll find out next chapter.**_

_**Stingmuse: And when will that be?**_

_**Dani: Sunday aka tomorrow.**_

_**Stingmuse: Oooh Alrighty.**_

_**Dani: REVIEW PLEASE!!**_


End file.
